Sarah
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|AltName = Sarah Sage Sara Big Sister Sweetheart Mrs. Samuel Parker Sadee Sadella Sadelle Sadellia Sadie Sadye Saidee Saira Sairah Sal Sallee Salley Salli Sallie Sally|Date of birth = August 14, Age 706|Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (Revived) Before Age 889|Height = 5'5" (165 cm) "adult"|Weight = 108 lbs (49 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) Orphanage Palace (Formerly) Central City|Occupation = Martial Artist Martial Arts teacher Owner of Martial Arts dojo school Housewife|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Thomas Sage (Father) Paula Sage (Mother) Samuel (Husband) Brandon (Son) Mary (Best Friend)|AniName = Sarah|MangaName = Sarah}} Sarah (サラー, Saraa) is the daughter of Thomas Sage and Paula Sage, she's the best friend of Mary, Karen and Stacey, the beloved wife of Samuel, and the loving mother of Brandon. She's also the mother-in-law of Natalie and the paternal grandmother of Zachary, Simon, Emma, Elyse and Rose. She's the supporter of Z Fighters from Earth along with her allies: Karen and Stacey as fighters goes with David, James, Mary, Samuel, Jonny and Richard as the powerful fighters to defeat the evil Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Super Buu in Spencer World. Appearance Sarah is a young child and young woman of a slim, petite build and above average height with a slender, skinny frame physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she's bore a strongly striking resemblance to her mother, As a young child, As a teenager, As a young adult, As a adult, Personality Sarah is a quite petite young girl with kind soul, kindhearted, mature, caring, compassionate, sweet, innocent and gentle, but with a little bit of a playful side and later becomes a fighter at age 16. As a teenager, she is a total bookworm and loves reading novels, specially aliens, fantasy, action and romance. Because of her seemingly delicate and petite stature, people do underestimate abilties, especially when taking part in small fighting competitions. Many fighters question her abilities due to her physical appearance, however with the training that her father taught her, she has shown to be able to knock down opponents a few times her size, but it takes time for her. At this age though, she is still learning the ways of fighting and she sometimes gets stressed or put down, having times when she wondered how a small girl like her could ever get stronger at all, thinking that she was only for a show off only. Even if she did managed to get in the fighting ring and fight head on, This has always made her have small moments of anxiety before a fight due to pressure, but with enough encouragement and motivation she is able to head on and she would not feel nervous anymore. She did think that if she keeps having these anxiety moments before every fight, it might cause problems for her wellbeing, finding a way to try and stop it as much as she could. Fortunately, her close friend Samuel Parker was able to support her in times that she needed help, being influenced in bits and pieces from his own determination, spirit and drive. One of her other notable personalities is that she can instantly switch from innocent, to seemingly cheeky and a little bit flirty even. When she is putting this side of her personality into play on purpose, she sometimes adds in the shy act, then switch to cheeky and flirty in a second at Samuel. Sarah admits that this part of her personality is caused due the reading most of one of her favorite genres of novels, romance, influencing her, making her out to be an impressionable person too. This explains why she can be sweet, friendly, gentle and shy one moment, then is able to immediately switch to flirty, seductive and sensual the next. it's almost like two different sides of the same person, when she was a teenager, she was a bit of a damsel in distress and always viewed herself as weak. As she grew, she has become stronger. Sarah is a quirky and bubbly type of person who always seem to be able to bring smiles on many faces. She is very outgoing and is actually a very energetic person who loves to get up and run around. She is very determined, is always there to support and help someone in need and tries her hardest in anything she does. She is a complete martial artist fan and bookworm, both traits that she got from her parents. Just from reading many books in her spare time, she seems to pick up the skill of being good at acting and impersonation, which could prove useful to some situations. when acting for the fun of it, she usually likes to pull out the ' cute and sweet ' or ' slightly seductive and flirty ' charm personality or using both traits at the same time. When someone is in need of help, her brave and determined personality can sometimes put her at risk, such as trying to calm Samuel's Unlock Potential form down, as the only thing on her mind at the time is to just help the person, no matter what danger she is putting herself into, which some people think she's kind of crazy for doing those things. When Sarah is more toned down, she becomes a shy person. Biography Background Sarah is born on July 23 of Age 706. Sarah is the daughter of a Novel writer mother, Paula and a professional Dojo owner and martial arts teacher, Thomas Sage. She was born and lived her whole life in a calm and peaceful suburbs area in the near outskirts in the Ninjago City of the dimensional world Spencer World. The one of Sarah's most memorable moments in her childhood was first being taught how to fly by her professional martial artist father Thomas. Sure she was a little rusty and off balance at first, but she eventually managed to hone the skill quickly for a little human kid her age. After that she always loved to fly around the place, the feeling gives her freedom. It later becomes her main ability in fighting as she grew older. She had a strange chance encounter with Samuel when she was 6. She was out on an outdoor picnic with her family and was eating her lunch, but then going to get a drink. when she came back, she saw the young boy Samuel stealing a piece of her food. After yelling at him to give her food back, she started crying, which attracted the attention of her father. Angry at the fact that this boy made his sweet little one cry, he started chasing Samuel all over the field and coming close...but never caught him at the end. Sarah still remembers to this day in amusement of her father yelling " GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PUNK! I'LL CATCH YOU!!!" while chasing her now best friend all over. She's stills six years old, she's witnessed the evil General Blue killed both her parents from her old home and moved She actually got a proper meeting with Samuel again when she was 13 years of age, which she instantly recognized as the boy who stole her food when she was younger. She couldn't believe how most of the boy's appearance seemed to have stayed the same all these years. It was after a while and later then, she started to become friends with him. It was during when she was 16 that she started to realize that Samuel seemed to have changed. He seemed to have small moments where he would look like he was struggling to control his emotions of some sort. She even felt a other worldly vibe off him sometimes, as if he was emanating some dark energy. At times when he struggled, she somehow seemed to be the only person who could actually calm him or snap him out, with a simple touch. Four months later, she was amazed to feel that the dark vibe she felt from him and his struggle with his emotions where gone and in control. Battles with Super Buu Before Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku Sarah grew up as a 19-year-old teenager Dragon Ball Piccolo Jr. Saga As she's returned to Dragon Ball Z Vegeta Saga In five years later Frieza Saga After Cell Saga When Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games, Perfect World Saga In ten years later after the death of Super Buu and Kid Buu, Dragon Ball GT Shadow Dragon Saga She's last appearance on Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku During Power Manga and Anime Sarah is the strongest fighter and her power level is 111, 990.000. Sarah actually doesn't have a set fighting style. it is a mix of various martial arts moves that she has learned from her father plus parkour. having no set fighting style is not usually the way fighters would go, but this can make her unpredictable. Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - Transformations Video Games Appearances Sarah is a supporting players in the following video games appearances include: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Sarah's name means Japanese name (サラー or Saraa) is in Biblical the meaning of the name Sarah is: Lady; princess; princess of the multitude. * In Hebrew the meaning of the name Sarah is: Princess. In the Bible, Sarah was the wife of Abraham and mother of Isaac. Her name was originally Sarai (quarrelsome), but God commanded that her name be changed to Sarah before the birth of her son. * In Muslim the meaning of the name Sarah is: Pure. Happy. * In American the meaning of the name Sarah is: Pure. Happy. * It is pronounced SARE-ah. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Sarah is "princess". Biblical: originally called Sarai, Sarah was the wife of Abraham. She is described as being exceptionally beautiful even into her older years. The name became popular in the 16th century. Both Sara (popular in Germany) and Sarah are used in blended and compound names. See also Sahara. Actresses Sarah Bernhardt, Sarah Siddons, Sarah Jessica Parker, Sarah Jessica Parker, Sarah Michelle Gellar; singer Sarah Vaughn; poet Sara Teasdale; Sarah Ferguson, Duchess of York; figure skater Sarah Hughes. * Sarah's favorite color is orange. * She is almost the spitting image of her mother when she was young. * Sarah's favorite hobby is cooking, reading books and writing books. * Sarah's favorite food is buffalo chicken fingers, savory crackers and ice tea. * Sarah's favorite vehicle is air skates. * Sarah's early design actually showed her to have brown, long spiky hair and blue eyes, basically she was intended to be a spitting image of Thomas her father. * Similar to her father, Sarah is always seen wearing a scarf, no matter what colour it is or go she wears it. * Like Amelia's, Sarah used to have short hair, shoulder length hairstyle. * She learned out to fly when she was a young child, her father teaching him how. * She likes to read romance novels. Gallery Dbz fc bio chai sage by artycomicfangirl-daufdnq.png Dbz fc bio chai sage by artycomicfangirl-daufdnq-1.png Dbz fc bio chai sage by artycomicfangirl-daufdnq-2.png Dbz oc chai sage evolution by artycomicfangirl-d9ha7uf.jpg Chai tea kiddie by artycomicfangirl-dam1vxu-1.png Learning to fly by artycomicfangirl-d9irxqy.jpg Planet of the saiyans au chai by artycomicfangirl-d9r7xtq.jpg Dbz fc bio adult chai part ver 1 by artycomicfangirl-daujteg.png Chai animation test by artycomicfangirl-d9r4dyc-1.png Chai tea bby by artycomicfangirl-dae8e4k-1.png Valentines and chai happy valentines day 2016 by artycomicfangirl-d9rk468.jpg Chai sage dbz oc cornered and in trouble by artycomicfangirl-d90bet8.jpg Dbz inebriated au chai prom homecoming dress by artycomicfangirl-d9au3m5.jpg Dbz fc bio adult chai part ver 2 by artycomic-1.png Pure bride by artycomicfangirl-d9tz8eo.jpg Sarah with her husband and son-1.png Dbz fc bio adult chai part ver 3 by artycomic-1.png Chai in a dress again by artycomicfangirl-d9fpcv9.jpg Dbz tenkaichi daikaio fake screenshot chai by artycomicfangirl-d96q1v4.jpg dbz_fc_bio__adult_chai_part_ver_4_by_artycomic-1.png Chai universe 16 by artycomicfangirl-d9su1m8.jpg peppa___mother_of_chai_by_artycomicfangirl-db3-1.png haven_t_drawn_her_in_ages__by_artycomicfangirl-da9li8y.jpg chai_as_a____mother__by_artycomicfangirl-d92r3kr.jpg wife_of_the_fluff_by_artycomicfangirl-d99a6kn.jpg happy_birthday_chrisolian___d_by_artycomicfangirl-d9fto2h.jpg chai_and_baby_zoki_pen_sketch_by_artycomicfangirl-d9dveg7.jpg chai_baby_zoki_saga_by_artycomicfangirl-dacblzp.jpg chai_casual_outfit_pen_sketch__by_artycomicfangirl-d94lhtw.jpg inebriated_fanart_girls_sketch_by_artycomicfan-2.jpg time_of_our_lives_by_ryokozchan-d9d0y10-1-2.jpg Samuel Jameson .jpg 2017 valentine s oc couple sketch 3 by artycomicfangirl-daybi00.jpg Dbz_fc_bio_adult_chai_part_ver_4_by_artycomic-1-1.png dbz_tenkaichi_tag_team_tournament_entry_by_art-1.jpg chai_inebriated_highschool_au_by_artycomicfangirl-d996c47.jpg chai_dragonball_z_fanmade_manga_cover_art_by_a-1.png Collab chaixrez piggy back by artycomicfangir-2.png inebriated_fanfic_cover_by_ryokozchan_dc2ldoc-pre-2.jpg Rezxchai messy lol sketches by artycomicfangirl da2eutv-fullview.jpg tumblr_pipd6jQJjR1s82ua3_1280.jpg chai_and_risa_dbz_fanmade_manga_cover_art_by_a-1.jpg inebriated_verse_tea_girl_by_artycomicfangirl_dd4r4s6-pre.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Mother Category:Good Category:Citizens Category:Martial Artists Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Filler characters Category:Film characters Category:Movie Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Doctors Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Tournament fighters